


Distracted

by QuidnamInferorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Written for Supernatural Smut Appreciation Day 2017 on tumblr and jovialsam, who wanted punny sex and dared me to write Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxxxology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxxxology/gifts).



**Prompt GIF:**  


“Y/N, I love you, but I need you to focus right now.”

She was a giggling mess, her hair fanned out underneath her like a halo. She was currently nude from the waist up, as was Sam Winchester. His forehead was resting against her sternum, between the alley of her breasts, his breath and long chestnut hair tickling her.

That wasn’t the reason for her giggles, however.

Y/N had a terrible tendency to get distracted at the worst moments.

This moment, one in which Sam Winchester had been away on a hunt for two weeks and wanted nothing more than to fuck his beloved girlfriend into the mattress and who was currently had two fingers deep whilst his other hand was working on the button of her jeans—in short, it was the worst moment for her to get distracted.

Her hands came up to cover her mouth, unsuccessfully muffling her giggles.

He picked his head up, a well-used bitchface falling into place. “Okay…” he sighed in defeat. “What is it?”

“It’s just…” she shook her head. “It’s stupid.”

“I know, but what is it?”

She let her hands fall away, looking up at her giant. “I just…you have that _really_ sexy v, right? The one in your hips?”

Sam didn’t react too much, other than the light flushing of his cheeks.

“And…and…” she lost it again, dissolving into another bout of giggles. “ _Your_ ‘v’ is about to meet mine!” she finally got out.

It wasn’t even funny. It made sense, Sam guessed, in a stupid kind of way.

But Y/N couldn’t breathe. She snorted and, damn it if it wasn’t adorable, even in his frustration.

She took a deep breath, her breasts heaving like a romance novel as she tried to calm herself down. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I think I’m good.”

“You sure?”

She nodded. “I missed you. I’ll try not to think of anymore puns.”

He scoffed, knowing better.

“I said I’ll _try_ , not that I’ll succeed.”

He shook his head, moving to instead focus on the task at hand: namely removing her pants without removing his fingers. Her hands joined him and helped him in his noble quest.

His lips trailed down between her breasts, going to join his fingers when she started giggling again.

His fingers stopped massaging her and he sighed.

“I-I’m good, I promise. Totally…” she cleared her throat, effectively ending her laughter. “Totally, one hundred percent here.”

His bitchface returned.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, _please_ don’t stop.” One of her hands reached up to card her fingers through his long locks.

He leaned into her touch, his eyes narrowing. Then, his fingers crooked inside her, and she groaned, forgetting whatever pun had run through her head.

Sam continued playing her like a harp, knowing exactly where to find every spot that made her shiver. He sucked her clit into his mouth for a moment, and her back stopped touching the mattress below her. The hand that had been in his hair took fistfuls, pulling him closer to her pussy.

At last, it seemed, he had her full attention.

His long tongue lavished her clit as he slipped a third finger into her.

Sam’s name left her lips in a strangled whine, and he pulled back, sitting up on his haunches.

His hazel eyes ran down her flushed body as she tried to take a real, deep breath. She sounded like she had been drowning and had finally broken the surface.

Sam pushed his jeans down and off his hips, revealing the same sharp angle that had caused her to get so distracted earlier. His jeans slid down, leaving him completely bare.

He crawled up her body, taking one of her legs with him, her knee resting in the crook of his elbow.

Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth as she bucked her hip, not quite connecting her aching pussy with his cock.

“Been thinkin’ about this for days,” Sam began. Words tumbled from his lips whenever he was fully into their adult activity. “Been thinking about your mouth,” his thumb brushed against her open lips. “Wrapped around my cock.”

She whined, reaching down to grasp him. He shook his head, stopping her movement in its tracks. “I’ve got to be inside you first,” he mumbled against her lips. “It’s been too long.”

She held him against her, arching up against him as best she could with one knee pressing against her breast.

Any other night, he would’ve teased her, would’ve made her beg. Not tonight. Tonight, he lined up with her entrance and slammed home.

One of her hands left his hair, wrapping around his wide shoulders for better purchase. No matter how much he prepared her, it always burned a little when he first entered her.

Not that that ever stopped her.

She began nipping at his collarbone, sucking marks into his skin. “ _Fuck_ me, Sam.”

He happily obliged.

With her legs spread wide, he had no problem pounding into her.

Tomorrow, she’d remark that there was a permanent outline of her body in the mattress, and he’d laugh and press a passionate kiss to her lips.

Now, though, neither had the capacity to think clearly.

Sam let her leg fall down, joining its twin to wrap around his narrow hips.

“God, your pussy is fucking perfect,” he groaned into her ear, letting his head fall into the crook of her neck. “Could stay in you forever.”

“Yes,” she moaned. It sounded like heaven to her too.

His arm that had been holding her leg found her clit, the rough pad of his fingers rubbing quick, tight circles.

Blunt teeth bit into the muscle of Sam’s shoulders as she struggled to not immediately come around him.

The bastard always knew, though. “Come on, come on my cock. I wanna feel it. I missed this pretty pussy so much, I have to—”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence.

She threw her head back as she came hard enough to almost see stars. Sam’s name left her lips in a shout, unable to be contained even if she had tried.

Her slick, warm walls constricting around him were all he needed to set him off, and he followed after a half dozen more thrusts, coating her channel with his come.

They took a moment to breathe, trying to catch their breath and regain feeling in their overworked muscles. He rolled off of her, his arms flinging out to either side. Y/N stayed in her previous position, not quite able to remember how to move just yet.

Laying there in the aftermath, Sam turned to Y/N, smiling softly at how beautiful she looked.

She turned to him, laughing breathlessly. “What?”

He shrugged, content to simply observe her for a moment. Then he remembered something. His brow furrowed as he asked, “Hey, what made you laugh earlier?”

“Oh…it’s stupid.”

“C’mon, tell me.”

“I just…” a grin split her face. “You won’t think it’s funny.”

“Try me.”

The laughter started leaving her. Shockingly, her token attempts to stifle it weren’t working. “It’s just…you were going down on me, right?”

He nodded warily.

“And…and vaginas can also be called pie, right? So, do you think Dean likes that kind of pie too?”

Sam groaned louder at that than at anything she had done to him that night. “Oh my God—”

“I told you!”

“I can’t believe you thought about my _brother_ —”

“I didn’t! Not in the way you mean, you jerk!” she shoved him, barely moving the mass of muscled man lying next to her.

He rolled over on top of her, his cock coming back to life. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her close enough to smash their chests together. “Guess I’ll have to distract you better, won’t I?”


End file.
